


Unexpected Encounter

by StormyCloudsFloating



Series: Chrollo's Children [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Secret Children, Smut, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudsFloating/pseuds/StormyCloudsFloating
Summary: It's been years since you last saw Chrollo and that was fine. You had moved on, for the most part. However Chrollo unknowingly left something of his with you that would serve as a constant reminder of the captivating man.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: Chrollo's Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013286
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Unexpected Encounter

Of course on the day you were already running late it would start to rain. Thank goodness you had remembered to put Ronin’s blue raincoat in his backpack before you brought him to daycare this morning. You quickly ducked into a convenience store just as fat droplets started to soak your hair and blouse. Rushing, you grabbed an overpriced umbrella and paid the bored teenager at the register before stepping back out into the rain in your low heels.

You really hated your job as a secretary for a number of reasons. There was how little respect your boss had for your personal time, always holding you back when he knew your son was waiting at daycare. Not to mention how one of your boss’s subordinates kept hitting on you and thinking you’re easy since you’re a single parent. And then there were the uncomfortable formal business clothes you had to wear. 

But you put up with all of it because the pay was good and there were great benefits for you and Ronin to take advantage of. Really there was nothing you wouldn’t do or put up with for Ronin. The little guy was the center of your world. He was so thoughtful, smart, and considerate, especially for a four year old! You did your best to be a fair parent and teach him how to behave but he was such a mature, self contained child that you rarely had to punish him or correct his actions. In some of your more melancholy moods you thought that Ronin was the angel to his father’s devil, so alike yet so different. 

Rounding the last corner, you arrived at the daycare center and hurried into the parent pickup area. You scan the collection of children and parents for that familiar mop of dark hair.

“Mommy!” a voice you would know anywhere called from your left. You smiled, turned, and crouched down with open arms for the boy who calmly but happily walked into them. Ronin wasn’t usually affectionate on his own but he always returned your hugs and cuddles with a content smile.

“Hey, sweetheart, I’m sorry I’m late. How was your day?” You asked, pulling back and smoothing his hair.

“S’okay. It was good. We had parachute time and I got to help read during story time,” Ronin may have been a bit reserved but it was clear he was proud to have his reading skills acknowledged. He loved reading maybe as much as his father. It didn’t help that Ronin clearly had his father’s soulful gray eyes as well.

You shake your head to dispel thoughts of Ronin’s father. It’s not like he was ever there for them. Hell, Chollo didn’t even know Ronin existed. You hadn’t known about Ronin either when Chrollo came to you for the last time. He didn’t say anything about it being the last time; he just smiled and kissed your forehead as he left and then never came back. Oh well, try as you might, you could never bring yourself to hate the man because he gave you Ro.

However you did not want to see him again. Partially for yourself but mostly for Ronin. You weren’t afraid of lingering emotions. You’d had three years to work through most of that so while it wouldn’t be pleasant, you’d manage. No, you were afraid of how he’d react to Ronin. You knew what kind of man Chrollo was, the kind of life he had, and you couldn’t predict how he’d respond to finding out he has a son. You had the impression he didn’t want children. Well it turned out he didn’t want you either.

You got out of your own head and grinned at Ro, ignoring your thoughts, “That’s amazing, buddy! I’m really proud of you. To celebrate, how about pasta for dinner?”

Ronin smiled back and nodded.

You took his raincoat out his backpack and handed it to him to put on. Ronin liked to do things himself. He zipped it all the way up to his chin before pulling up the hood. You stifled a chuckle at how cute he looked. Ronin was a bit small for his age so the coat’s hood came down to practically cover his eyes and brushed the tip of his nose. He looked like a little cartoon thief. 

Once Ronin had his backpack on and you had signed him out, the two of you exited the front doors hand in hand. It was only drizzling a bit now but you still held your umbrella in your left hand as the two of you walked and chatted about Ronin’s day. Out of the corner of your eye you thought you saw someone you knew but when you glanced over there was no one.

Something was making you uneasy. You only moved to the city a year ago so the only people you should recognize here were those from work or the daycare and you didn’t see any of them. But you were positive you saw someone.

“Mommy?” Ronin seemed confused by your silence and began to look around too, trying to see what you saw. 

Still glancing around you answered, “It’s okay, buddy. I just thought I saw someone I-” There. Your blood went cold.

Standing against a building across the street from you was Chrollo. As if here by magic. His tattoo was covered and he wasn’t in his usual black coat but it was definitely Chrollo. 

Your pulse thudded and you had to remind yourself to breathe. You needed to get out of here. You needed to get Ronin out of here. Luckily Chrollo wasn’t looking at you; he seemed to be scanning the crowd himself. That meant you only had a bit of time before he probably saw you. Gripping Ronin’s hand a bit tighter, you sped up your steps and made the next possible turn. 

“Let’s go in here buddy!” You said with forced cheer as you pulled Ronin into a small grocery store. You let Ronin pick something out for himself as an apology for being odd and you bought a few ingredients for dinner. Your heart is still racing but you’re keeping up a calm and cheerful front for Ro.

What was Chrollo doing here? Probably something with the Troupe, you guessed. Which was a good sign for you because that would make him even less likely to notice you. Hopefully he found what he was looking for and went on his way none the wiser. 

After stalling as long as possible, you and Ronin left the grocery store and continued home. You kept glancing around, looking for Chrollo, and Ronin, picking up on your mood, was tense and alert for the rest of the walk. You slowly began to calm down and reached into your bag to grab your keys to the apartment building. But you didn’t feel them. Frowning, you opened the bag and looked down into it.

“Excuse me, I believe you dropped this.” came a smooth, musical voice from directly in front of you. 

Without thinking you smile and reach out your hand to accept the keys, “Thank you so much! I thought-” But that was when the keys were pulled back slightly, teasingly in a gesture that sent a wave of deja vu as well as a twinge of pain to your chest. 

You went impossibly still and would have dropped the keys had they not still been dangled above your palm by a pale, calloused hand. You should have known; this was the exact same trick he pulled when you two first met. He must have pick-pocketed you while you were trying to get away from him or maybe when you hid in the grocery store. Taking a deep breath and pulling Ronin closer to your side, you raise your eyes to meet those beautiful, fathomless ones.

His expression was unreadable which only proved this was the real Chrollo. You meekly took your keys from his fingers vaguely surprised he didn’t jerk them from your fingers at the last minute. Chrollo seemed to examine you with his whole attention, head to toe and missing no detail. After some time, his gaze shifted to Ro, making your heart clench. Ronin noticed the stare and drew further back into his raincoat, moving closer to your leg. Chrollo’s eyes lingered on the boy for a moment and it felt like the air went colder. Then he was looking at you again with a small polite smile.

“It’s been a while, ______. I know I neglected you for too long, but I didn’t expect for you to run from me.” His voice was light but there was an edge to his words that told you he was not at all pleased.

You glanced down at Ro, not sure how to respond without confusing him even more. “I-I wasn’t running. I just moved to the city for a better job that’s all. Anyway what do you want Chrollo?”

He blinked. “Well that’s a bit cold, and here I came all this way to visit you.”

“Visit me? Now?” You were taken aback. He was gone for four years then tracks you down for a visit like old times? You might have been angry if you weren’t so baffled, but that was nothing new when it came to Chrollo.

This was too much. Dealing with the emotions that came with remembering visits with Chrollo combined with the man’s presence after so long made it hard to think. And before all that you had Ronin to worry about.

That’s right, Ronin was your first priority, “I’m sorry Chroll, but I don’t really have time to chat with you out here. I need to get dinner ready-”

“Good then, we’ll talk upstairs, in your home,” Chrollo responded pleasantly but there was a hard undertone to his voice saying that he was going up with or without your permission.

You sighed. It would probably be better to have this conversation somewhere private rather than on the street in front of your apartment building where your neighbors could watch. However you really didn’t want to have it out with Chrollo in front of Ronin. You weren’t sure what Chrollo wanted or how he would act and given how cold he’d been to Ronin so far, barely acknowledging his existence, you didn’t want the boy within ear shot.

The three of you piled into the elevator in silence. Before the doors closed, Chrollo put his hand on your shoulder, a heavy and expectant weight that made it clear you weren’t getting away. Ronin was silent but you could feel his questioning gaze on you. He wouldn’t talk with a stranger present and he seemed on edge around Chrollo by the way he was clinging to the fabric of your skirt. 

It felt like forever before the elevator came to your floor. Not missing a beat, you bypassed your apartment by a few doors until you reached Della’s place. Della was another single mother you befriended when you first came to the city. She came to the city with her three year old daughter for a fresh start after an abusive relationship and the two of you had really hit it off. It was nice to have a non judgemental friend to chat with and have playdates. Della knew the basics about your relationship with Chrollo, none of his criminal background rather Della had assumed he was a Hunter, so she was the only person you could think to turn to right now.

You rapped on the door quickly, “Della, it’s ________! Sorry but I need a favor.”

You heard a muffled call from inside followed by footsteps before the door opened to reveal Della’s rosy cheeks and fly away blonde hair, her look-a-like daughter Millz on her hip. 

“Hey!” Della smiled but it faltered when she saw how tense you and Ronin were as well as the unknown man with you. “Is everything ok..?”

“Hi, Della. Can I talk to you? I really need a favor.” You blurted out. 

She was already nodding, looking between you and Chrollo, “Of course, come in.”

You ushered Ronin in ahead of you before turning to Chrollo in the doorway, “Please, just a few minutes then we can talk privately at my place.”

Chrollo stared at you as if he was trying to discern a deeper meaning to your words before reverting back to his tense but pleasant expression, “Alright, Darling, but I’ll be waiting right here.”

Which meant don’t even think about trying to escape. 

You nodded before entering Della’s place. Ronin had since run off to Millz’s room with her to play and Della was waiting for you just a few steps away for privacy. But once you quietly closed the door behind you, she was right there with her questions. 

“________, who’s that? Is he a date? Did you meet him at work? He kind of looks like Ro a bit . . .” She gasped. “Oh my god! Is that . . .”

You quickly hushed her and moved away from the door and closer to the TV before speaking in a whisper “Sh! Yes that’s Ro’s father.”

Her eyes were wide, “Why is he here? Is he looking to get back together or something?”

“I really don’t know, Della. He only caught up to me a few minutes ago. But I know he wants to talk so could you watch Ronin for a while for me? Sorry I don’t know how long we’ll take but I don’t want Ro to over hear anything.”

Della was already nodding before you finished, “Of course but what about Ro? How much does this guy know about Ronin?”

“As far as I know he doesn’t know he has a son and I’m really not sure how he’ll feel about it when he finds out which is why I need Ro away from the apartment,” you stressed. 

“Just leave it to me! Ronin can stay the night if you want; Millz loves sleep overs anyway. But if you need anything, even an excuse to get the heck out of there and call the cops you let me know ok?” Della grinned but you knew she was totally serious which warmed your heart. 

You smiled back and squeezed her hand, “Thank you, Della. This means a lot.”

You went back into the apartment to let Ronin know you and the man would be talking for a bit while he waited here and not to worry. Robin seemed less nervous now that he was in a comfortable environment and nodded, informing you that they would be having soup and grilled cheese for dinner so could you please save pasta for another night? 

You laughed and agreed to save it before kissing him on the top of his head and walking back to the entrance. On the way out the door, Della slapped you lightly on the back and told you to give him hell which made you blush slightly. Chrollo, who had been leaning against the wall next to the door noticed and his smile became slightly more genuine. 

“I promise to have her back in one piece,” Chrollo assured Della with a smile. 

You don’t know what transpired between them as you were already leading the way to your apartment. It must not have been much though because you could hear his soft footsteps behind you. You opened up your own apartment without flourish, letting Chrollo make of it what he wanted. After shedding your shoes and umbrella you led him into the small but neat home. Normal, you needed some pretense of normalcy to get you through this encounter. 

“Would you like some tea?” You asked, remembering his love for the drink. “Are you hungry?” 

Chrollo was glancing around the living room but his focus was quickly taken by the book shelf. He crouched down in front of it as if to check if any titles had been lost or gained, “Yes to both and thank you.” He responded, ever polite. 

You watched for a moment as he thumbed each title before removing one he had not seen before and cracking it open. The sight was so nostalgic it made you smile without thinking, that slight pain in your chest returning. He’d always admired your taste in books. 

Eventually, you went into the kitchen to prepare some quick curry with more spice than usual since Ronin wasn’t here. You knew Chrollo wasn’t picky and had even made it for him before which he seemed to like. Once the rice cooker was finished and the curry was hot, you plated two dishes and set them at the table with silverware, tea, and water. You would have offered wine but there wasn’t any in the house at the moment. You called Chrollo in to eat as you rinsed some of the dishes and cleaned up your counter. When Chrollo came into the room he paused seeing the table with a blank expression. 

“Are we playing house now?” He asked, a bit cruelly, you thought. 

You refused to let that remark sting, as if he was referring to the life you could never have with him. But somehow that didn’t seem to be what he meant. So you responded as calmly as possible, “No you said you wanted to talk so I invited you into my home. You then said you were hungry so I made food.” 

You didn’t make any further eye contact as you took your seat and began to eat dinner with Chrollo for the first time in four years. You heard rather than saw him start to eat as well and were quietly glad he liked the food at least a bit. It was hard for you to eat with the tension in the air, so many things unsaid. 

Finally, Chrollo broke the silence, “I don’t see a ring.” He said pointedly. 

It took you a moment to understand what he meant. You didn’t look up. You didn’t dare, “I’m not married.”

“I see. Good.” That’s all he said but somehow some of the tension and hostility left the room. Had he really thought you had brought him into the home you shared with another man? Had he been waiting for a confrontation with a jealous husband?

It seemed so. 

There was a pause. You both ate more, well you only pushed your food around while waiting for his next interrogation, honestly not knowing how to feel with all your emotions in a jumble. Perhaps you should be more angry with him, rant at him for being away so long. However the largest part of you was in shock that he came back at all and the small pathetic part of you was simply overjoyed to be near him again. You knew that was his favorite part of you. 

Chrollo was merciless in his questioning, “Where is the boy’s father?”

You were silent having no clue what to say. Did you say that the father was sitting across from you? A sick feeling hit your stomach. Would he believe you? You had no idea what to say. You had already admitted you weren’t married and he had to have noticed there weren’t any traces of a man in your apartment aside from Ronin. 

“I don't enjoy repeating myself.” He said with a neutral expression but his eyes were almost oppressive in how they bore into you. He put his spoon down. 

You finally broke a little, looking at Chrollo with an exhausted expression having no energy for his mind games, “Why are you here, Chrollo? It’s been four years! I thought you moved on. Why can’t you let me do the same?” There was an almost pleading note to your voice. 

That was what you’d been thinking since you caught a glimpse of him on the street. To be honest, it’s what you asked yourself every time he invaded your dreams and thoughts over the past four years. No matter how much time passed, you were inexorably linked to him and it killed you when he was gone. 

There was something like genuine regret on his face which surprised you. You had no idea Chrollo could feel regret. But then he spoke and his tone was morose, “Yes. I apologize. I never meant to be away for so long.” 

You had no idea what to say to that. You knew he wouldn’t give you an explanation of where he’s been; that’s not Chrollo. All those old questions and insecurities started bubbling to the surface with his admission. Was it really meant as a temporary interlude rather than a farewell? Had it just been a mistake? You hated how your heart began to soar. 

“You were coming back?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking, knowing it’s a stupid and needy question. 

He smirked in that familiar way, “I came all this way didn’t I?”

For a moment you smile back at him, enjoying the warmth of his attention you’ve missed for so long. Then it’s over. 

“Though I must say I’m a bit disappointed in you.”

You jerked back in shock, “Excuse me?”

“Not only did you stray from me and sleep with a man, but you were careless enough to let him impregnate you.”

What? Was he serious? You couldn’t believe his nerve! “I LET myself get pregnant!?”

“You’re mine, _______. Your body. Your mind. No one else gets to touch you or fill you. So I’ll ask again: who is the father?” He was deadly serious without even the pretense of his polite smile. He wouldn’t let this go without an answer.

Honestly what did you have to lose at this point? Chrollo had pretty much made it clear he wanted to bulldoze into your life again and that alone would make hiding the identity of Ro’s father impossible. Frankly you didn’t want to deal with the secrecy anymore so you reached over and grabbed a picture frame off the side board near the table, “Oh for goodness sake just look at his picture!” You shoved a recent photo of Ronin into his hands. Chrollo stared down at the picture for several long moments mapping all the similarities you noticed between himself and the child. 

“He’s my son.”

“Yes!” you finally agreed, exasperated.

His face seemed to lose the rest of the tension it had been carrying since he met you on the street. This was Chrollo now, at least the one you remembered. “He’s mine,” he murmured. Chrollo’s eyes swung up to yours, “You carried my child.” He stated. Was that pride?

“That’s generally necessary for there to be a four year old boy running around, yes.” You answered hesitantly. 

Chrollo stood up from the table, abandoning the remains of his dinner to step around the table so he could stand over you. He reached down with a hand to help you up and even though you were more than capable of standing on your own you took it just to touch him again. Electricity seemed to spark between your palm and his, sending goosebumps up your arm. Once you were standing, he didn’t step back so that you were practically chest to chest. 

His hand came out and cupped your cheek. You tried very hard not to lean into it just yet but it was hard when Chrollo was smiling at you like that. His pleased gaze met yours and he almost crooned teasingly, “The mother of my child.” 

While it was always a challenge to read Chrollo’s moods, it seemed he wasn’t opposed to children, at least not his own. In fact he seemed pretty happy about the whole thing, much to your relief. 

“I want to meet the boy soon. What’s his name?” Chrollo asked, making you smile. 

“His name is Ronin.” You said proudly. 

Chrollo nodded and repeated the name back, his hand drifting down to curl around the back of your neck. Chrollo’s smile took on a predatory edge, “ We’ll get acquainted later. First I think you and I have some unfinished business, long overdue. Wouldn’t you say so?”

He didn’t give you a chance to respond before his lips claimed yours in a deep kiss that made you gasp. It had been a long time since you kissed anyone and Chrollo was all consuming, using your gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. 

You moaned quietly, having nearly forgotten just how good Chrollo felt. Memories couldn’t do it justice. His other arm wrapped around your waist, holding you closer.

After what felt like a long time, Chrollo pulled back to look at you. “Where’s your bedroom?” He asked without preamble. 

Perhaps you should have been questioning whether this was a good idea or not, but your brain was on autopilot with your only goal being to get closer to Chrollo. You wanted to experience what you’d been missing all this time. So you put your hand on his chest and pushed gently. He got the message and backed up a step and released his grip but he was still firmly in your personal space. You reached out and took his hand and silently led him through the apartment until you reached your small bedroom. Luckily it had a full bed at least. You had only taken a couple steps into the room before Chrollo was pressed firmly along your back. One of his hands smoothed along the side of your waist until he reached your front while the other deftly unzipped your work skirt. It fell to the floor with a whisper of fabric and you stepped out of it, turning to look at Chrollo again. 

Slowly, you reached up and unwrapped the scarf covering his forehead. You brushed your fingers over the cross above his brow after it was revealed. Chrollo grabbed your hand so he could kiss your finger tips and guide them to the buttons on his shirt. He arched an eyebrow expectantly with a small smile as if to say “Well? Get to it then.”

Without hesitating, you undid his buttons until his shirt was open, exposing a strip of muscled torso you longed to touch. You decided not to stop yourself and placed your hands inside the shirt with your palms against his skin, slowly sliding your hands to his shoulders and pushing off the shirt in the process. Chrollo let you with an indulgent smile before his hands jerked your blouse over your head and attacked the closure to your bra. Clearly he was getting impatient. 

Once you were dressed only in your panties and stockings, Chrollo shoved you onto the bed. He put his fingers inside both waist bands and dragged the garments off your body in one fell swoop. Suddenly you were naked and starting to feel a bit shy. He didn’t allow that though, falling on you with kisses and wandering hands. 

Chrollo was rougher, hungrier than you remembered, like he wanted to devour you whole. Maybe he missed you. It would have been unthinkable before, but laying here while Chrollo sucked and bit all along your collarbone, shoulder, and throat, leaving bites and marks in his wake, you wondered if just maybe the thief had missed being with you. As he ravaged your skin you could only gasp and run your hands over his shoulders. Your hands found their place in his soft hair as he sucked and nibbled at your breast as his hand skimmed down your stomach.

You gasped when you felt his fingers playing at your entrance, teasingly running up and down your slit and barely brushing your clit. He chuckled as you whined, “You’re so wet, Darling. Have you been waiting for me?”

You thought it was a rhetorical question until Chrollo bore down on your clit with his thumb, making you cry out and squirm to try and lessen the pressure, caught between pleasure and pain. He spoke again, his pleasant tone finally leaving him to be replaced with the intense and overbearing Chrollo you remember, “I asked you a question, ________. Have you been letting others into this tight pussy or have you been waiting for me?”

The question bore down on you as much as his thumb and you whimpered, not wanting to answer. You couldn’t help but feel ashamed of the truth. Without a word, Chrollo flipped you over onto your hands and knees, grabbing your hips to pull them into the air. He didn’t pause; he immediately slapped your ass with a heavy hand making you cry out, “You know what happens when you don’t answer my questions, Darling. You’re only bringing more punishment onto yourself.”

Another hard smack landed on your skin pulling a strangled cry from your lips. You knew what Chrollo was after, but a large part of you didn’t want to acknowledge the truth. You had told yourself you didn’t date because of Ronin, and that was probably true and even a good reason for the first couple years. But as the months and years trickled on and you turned down even the thought of a date multiple times, you had to admit to yourself that you didn’t live a celibate life just for Ronin. There had always been a secret shameful part of you that was waiting. Waiting for Chrollo. But it was hard even now to admit that to yourself let alone out loud. 

Three more hard hits landed in quick succession. You could feel the heat radiating from your probably glowing ass. You could feel Chrollo increasing the force behind the blows, telling you he was rapidly losing patience. Each hit now sent you rocking on your elbows and you were trying hard to quiet your cries so as not to be overheard. There was one more hit before Chrollo shoved two fingers inside you and began to pump them mercilessly, sending rivlets of your slick down your thighs. You let out something between a gasp and a moan at the sudden stretch; four years had been a long time so you were tight.

“Answer me, now. Who do you belong to?” Chrollo almost growled in his smooth voice.

“Y-you! I p-promise I waited and, and,” You were babbling as he increased his speed inside you. “I’m all yours. No one, no one else . . .” You trailed off on a moan as your hips moved with his rhythm. He added another finger and you keened, so close to an orgasm. 

However, that was when he pulled his fingers away, making you whine pathetically. Chrollo chuckled, his good mood returning as he pushed and pulled your hips until you were on your back again beneath him. Without meaning to, your legs fell open in invitation. Chrollo smiled at the sight of you panting and squirming on the bed. He liked you totally broken down and begging for his cock and you were so good as to deliver.

He sat up between your legs, undid his pants, and removed his cock, still watching you. You were watching him in return, anxious and excited to be with him again after all this time. He was just as well formed as you remembered. Muscles cut like a statue under a serene face and above a beautiful cock. Your mouth watered, wanting to suck on him again, and you leaned forward but Chrollo pushed you back down, “Next time, Darling. For now, I want inside of you.”

You felt him rub the head up and down your slit making you arch your back as it glanced off your clit. Not much later, he lined the head up with your entrance and pushed without stopping. You gasped and threw back your head. It had been so long it stung and the stretch of being filled so well was overwhelming, especially all in one go. Chrollo grinned at your stunned expression, gave you a kiss on your forehead, then began to move. 

Just as you remembered, Chrollo was unrelenting and intense. However, he seemed less controlled than he used to be. Usually, Chrollo was the picture of control, to the point of adjusting his thrusts in order to get the reaction he wanted and changing his rhythm at a split second just to deny you release. But today he moved inside you fast and hard as if to make up for lost time. It was greedy and messy and too much for you to handle. He grabbed one of your hands and pinned it to the bed beside your head, interlacing your fingers together and rocking into you. Chrollo stared deep into your eyes. His face was eerily calm except for his rapid breathing as he watched for you to unravel. It didn’t take long. You were already close to coming with his first thrust into you. Now, it felt like every glide of his hips sent a coil tighter and tighter inside you and sparks behind your eyelids. Your body tensed as your orgasm crested; you fought it for a moment, worried that Chrollo would pull back and deny you release for his own amusement. But no, instead, Chrollo reached down and rubbed tight circles on your clit without slowing his pace. He dragged your orgasm out by force, making you come on a strangled cry of his name.

He didn’t stop, fucking you hard through your orgasm as you spasmed and squeezed around him. You heard him groan against your neck at the feeling. His sound was lost though under your cries and moans and shouts of his name. Chrollo didn’t stop or slow as you came down from your high. In fact his pace began to increase and get harder, losing the steady rhythm. Your whimpers and cries got louder as he thrust into oversensitized flesh.

Despite the onslaught of sensations, you recognized that Chrollo was about to come, but he didn’t seem interested in pulling out. You pushed slightly on his chest, “Chrollo wait-”

His hands gripped your hips in a vice like grip making escape impossible, “No, you’re taking it inside.”

Chrollo’s hips pistoned away between your thighs, hard and overstimulating, but all you could do was cry out and let him do as he pleased. It was only a few more thrusts before he stilled and you could feel a familiar warmth inside you.

He stayed inside you a moment longer before pulling out, laying on his back, and dragging you to his side. You rested your head on his shoulder and relaxed, listening to his breathing. He was quiet and thinking for a long time before speaking.

“I’m going to get you pregnant again.”

“What!?” You sat up and looked down at him in shock, but his face was perfectly neutral as he stared up at you.

A small smile curved his lips. “And this time you will remain by my side at all times. I wasn’t able to for the boy but this time I will watch my seed grow in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series of "Chrollo has a kid" one shots. I have some ideas. Let me know if anyone is interested!


End file.
